The present invention relates to a portable data-processing terminal with pivoting screen such, for example, as a micro-computer.
Generally, a data-processing terminal usually comprises an assembly formed of three elements, namely:
a central unit in the form of a case housing most of the electronic circuits used by this terminal (processor, disk storage units, cartridges, memory cards, power supply circuit, ventilation system, etc. . . ); PA1 a screen consisting usually of a cathode ray tube or a liquid crystal display; and PA1 a keyboard with alphanumeric keys, of standard type. PA1 the central unit has a front face and, transversely to this front face, a base defining a support surface and a top opposed to the base; PA1 the screen has a front face incorporating the display surface and edged by two opposite lateral faces which extend transversely with respect to this front face; PA1 the means for fixing the screen then comprise two parallel bent levers which are articulated, by one of their ends, to two respective points situated in a central region of said lateral faces, along a first common articulation shaft parallel to the front face of the screen, and, by their other ends, to the top of the central unit, along a second articulation shaft parallel to the first one as well as to the front face of the central unit and to the support surface. PA1 the screen is folded back against the front face of the central unit and is at least partially covered by the keyboard; PA1 the keyboard is folded back against the front face of the central unit and is at least partially covered by the screen.
In terminals of this kind, designed to be used in a fixed station, these three elements are very often in the form of separate modules so as to permit the user to dispose them conveniently for use.
However, because of the miniaturization of the components, this assembly may be made from two parts, the central unit then being incorporated either in the keyboard or in the screen.
Such is in particular the case in portable terminals proposed at the present time which very often have a structure similar to that of an attache case with two compartments hinged together and which can be detached from each other, one of the compartments containing the screen, whereas the other contains the keyboard as well as the main elements of the central unit.
Such miniaturization has also made it possible to construct so-called "pocket" portable apparatus in which the three above mentioned elements are assembled together in the same case of very small size.
However, despite the possibilities of miniaturization offered through the advance in the technique, it is scarcely desirable, for ergonomic reasons, to reduce the dimensions of the apparatus beyond certain limits.
In fact, the keyboard would become difficult to use and the possibilities of display on the screen would be considerably reduced, from the readability point of view. This is why the applications of pocket computers, which suffer from these drawbacks, remain relatively limited.
The portable terminals for professional use, mentioned above, of much larger size do not suffer from these drawbacks.
However, these terminals, which are mainly designed as a function of the portability criterion, very often to the detriment of ergonomics, are not always adapted to all conditions of use for which they are intended.
Such is the case particularly when these terminals are used in places (e.g. in a factory, on worksites or even in vehicles) not permitting the usual arrangement of keyboard and screen with respect to the operator.
The object of the invention is more particularly to overcome these drawbacks.